Not him!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Someone from the past returns. Someone that Miley didn't wanna meet again. Thank God that she have her husband and friends.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Author's note: To find out who Jake's wife is, look at some of my other stories. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Not him!<strong>

**44 year old Miley Ray Stewart is in her office, readin' some fan-mail on her computer. Suddenly a man she hasn't seen in years enter the room. A man she don't wanna meet again.**

"Hi, Miley!" says Jake Ryan.

"Jake...?" says Miley in a cold hard voice.

"Please don't give me the cold hand, Miley! Even though things didn't work out with you and me, you don't have to hate me!" says Jake.

"Ya got no fuckin' right to say that, Jake! I put my spirit into our relationship, but you went and did sexy things with other women and just thought that I'd never find out! You're a stupid asshole! Now, leave my office!" says Miley, still in a hard cold voice.

"Miley..." says Jake.

"Leave...or I'll call security!" says Miley as she put a finger on the button of the inter-com.

"Okey, but before I go, there's one thing I need to say." says Jake.

"What's that?" says Miley.

"My wife left me last week. She took off her ring and threw it in my face. I'm not married anymore..." says Jake.

"And ya came here to fuck me to try and heal the pain in your heart...? Don't even dare to ask! I'm married to John and we're happy together! Sorry, but I can't help you, Jake! Get yourself a hooker or something! Buh-bye!" says Miley.

"A hooker...?" says Jake.

"It's not like you're a stranger to that, right?" says Miley.

"You're sayin' that I've used a hooker once?" says Jake.

"Haven't ya?" says Miley.

"No!" says Jake.

"Whatever..." says Miley as she roll her eyes.

"Miley..." says Jake.

"Get out! NOW!" says Miley.

"Okey! Fine! I'm going! Don't scream like that!" says Jake as he leave Miley's office.

"Man, that guy is such a jerk! His bitch leave him and he think he can come to me for a fuck! Sweet freakin' niblets! Jake's a worthless airhead!" says Miley.

Later that day Miley have a drink with Lilly and Oliver at the beach.

"Jake came to the office today..." says Miley.

"Jake Ryan?" says Lilly.

"Yeah! Jake Ryan!" says Miley. "His wife has left him and he wanted to fuck me to get his mind off things!"

"Did you say yes?" says Lilly.

"No way, Lils! Jake's an asshole and I love John with all of my heart! I could never be with Jake! Never!" says Miley.

"Thank God, Miley! Jake's a stupid freak!" says Lilly.

"Yeah! He doesn't love you, Miley! All he wants is to have sex with you!" says Oliver.

"True!" says Miley. "Jake's not even half the man that John is!"

"Very true, Miles!" says Oliver.

"Thanks for your support, guys!" says Miley with a smile.

"No problem! You're our friend, Miley!" says Lilly.

"Yeah! We care about you, Miley!" says Oliver.

"You're awesome!" says Miley to Oliver and Lilly.

"Now, let's not talk about that anymore..." says Oliver.

"Yeah!" says Miley.

"Why isn't John here with us tonight?" says Lilly.

"His commanding officer called today. Some sort of emergency-thing, I believe..." says Miley.

"Too bad..." says Lilly.

"Yeah! Our group is not complete without him!" says Miley in a sad voice.

"True!" says Lilly.

"Let's go for a swim!" says Miley.

"Sure!" says Lilly.

"Ollie?" says Miley.

"No thanks! I'm waitin' for you ladies right here!" says Oliver.

Miley and Lilly switch to bikini and jump into the water.

A few days later Miley and John watch the sunset out on the deck.

"I'm happy that you didn't have sex with Jake, like he wanted to." says John.

"You're my one true love, John!" says Miley.

"I know! And I feel the same about you, Miley! You're the only woman for me!" says John.

"You knew that I would say no to Jake, right?" says Miley.

"Of course! Jake's a stupid jerk!" says John.

"Yeah!" says Miley.

"I love you, sexy one!" says John as he give Miley a kiss.

"And I love you, John!" says Miley with a smile.

"A glass of wine, perhaps?" says John. "I bought a pair of bottles yesterday."

"Yes! Only one glass though. I'm goin' to work early tomorrow." says Miley.

"Okey! One glass it is! Wait here! I'll get the wine!" says John as he walk back inside to get a bottle of wine and two fancy wine-goblets in the kitchen.

"I've got the perfect husband!" says a very happy Miley to herself.

At the same time Jake is in his bed, writing an e-mail to Miley. It says: Miley! Please don't be mad at me. I don't want you to hate me. Help me! Love from Jake Ryan.

The next day Miley turn on her laptop. She checks her e-mail.

"Don't even try, Leslie! Buh-bye!" says Miley as she press delete without even reading the e-mail from Jake.

Miley walk downstairs and into the kitchen and makes herself something to eat.

"Stupid Leslie 'Jake fuck-head' Ryan!" says Miley.

Miley turn on the radio while she makes bacon and eggs.

"Mornin' my love!" says John as he enter the house from the deck.

"Where have you been?" says Miley.

"I took a walk down at the beach!" says John. "Have you seen my broadsword around here...? I'm gonna practice a little."

"The locker upstairs!" says Miley.

"Yeah! Of course!" says John.

"Don't act like ya knew all along, sexy!" says Miley with a smile.

"You know me too good, Miles!" says John as he walk upstairs to get his broadsword.

"My husband is totally awesome!" Miley thinks to herself.

Miley and John know that Jake can never destroy the perfect love that they share.

A big smile appear on Miley's face.

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like this story. Have a nice day, people!<strong>


End file.
